Mafia Gazette Past Issue 154
The Mafia Gazette Issue 154 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Friday 9th May 'MOB VIOLENCE ESCALATES ' By Randle McMurphy The rising tide of mob violence reached a new peak on 30th April, when the largely untouched city of Detroit found itself under siege from New York. The proximity of the two cities has always made the lack of violence in Detroit more and more curious, with NY sporting a bloody and ambitious history. This was to erupt into a wave of almost expected bloodshed, in a war that has cost both sides dearly, but more so Detroit. There have been so many deaths, that we simply can’t cover them all, and each individual battle, so I will attempt to focus more on the reasoning and events behind the fighting, and cover the more important gun battles. The tensions began with Detroit boss Gregoire de Fronsac receiving word that former NYer, now Miam-based Greg Ruzovicky was plotting to strike the motor city, offering hits of up to $10,000,000 for the heads of the Detroit bosses. The information has since been denied strongly by the All Stars, and Greg himself, and is largely believed to have been false. This false information, however, was still acted upon, and sparked the death toll that we have all seen. The first shots were fired when Tommy_2_Toes, one of Gregoire’s hitsquad leaders, was dispatched to intercept Greg in Atlanta, where a short battle commenced. Greg lost bodyguards, but fled the scene relatively unscathed after a stint in the local penitentiary. The shooters, Tommy, and an unknown fellow family member, then returned to Detroit for the backlash they knew full-well would follow. What happened next has been described as the single most violent clash in recent history, with multitudes of Detroit residents falling in a matter of hours. Tommy_2_Toes is believed to have been shot down by DanteHicks, NY Capo. A major player in the war turned out to be John Locke, formerly leader of The Dharma Initiative in Chicago, but soon to return to his NY roots. The families of many of the dead from Detroit have claimed their loved ones were gunned down by the former Chicago Capo. Speaking to him before his demise, he had this to say on the situation in Detroit: “Tensions finally boiled over between the two, and hailing from New York I knew what I had to do, fight along side my friends from NYC. Someone from Detroit shot at GregRuzovicky and it led from there.” Within the first day, many high-ranking Mafiosi fell, it would be difficult to cover all of them, but here are a list of some of the better known names to be killed in the first 6 hours of the war. Wes_the_bull (WG), Tommy_2_Toes (Capo), MissBlondie (MM), AnthonyV (Capo), Ella_Darkling (MM), Bailey (Capo), Jack-Burton (Capo), DanteHicks (Capo), Beefcake (WG), JerryB (WG), Mario (MM), Vanity (Capo), and Bella-Morte (MM). At the time of going to press, both MoneyPenny and Gregoire are both still alive and kicking, though both families are severely weakened and have suffered heavy losses in the times since the initial fighting began. Locke then ran rampant across the country, killing many mobsters, not just limited to Detroit residents. His most notable gun battle came against DirkStruan, former New Yorker, and at the time, Miami Capo. Dirk and his family line have been synonymous with New York for as far as most can remember, which is why it came as a shock to many people, All Stars included, when Locke turned his gun against him. Struan had reportedly been back in Sicily dealing with family matters for some time, and had only stepped foot in the country briefly. At first the fight was looking in the Miami Capo’s favour, with Locke fleeing the battle. Things took a turn for the worse however when Struan came out of prison in ill health after an encounter with Bubba. He took the fight to Locke, but paid the price shortly after. Dirk Struan, Miami Capo, and strong proponent of New York, killed by one who he should call an ally. Before his death, Struan gave a short interview, in which he explained the reasons behind Locke’s attack. “He attacked me because I ranked Shinobi, despite Shinobi going to all of the leaders for permission to set up, including Locke.” When asked about his reasons for attacking Struan, Locke only gave the following quote, “was personal. Brilliant battle though, rest his soul.” It is believed this is the stage Locke’s reign of terror began to go downhill, with many who would previously have supported him appalled by the death of Struan. His supporters dwindled, and the violence shifted from being aimed at Detroit, and around the country in general, to being aimed directly at Locke. Atlanta Boss Morrigan eventually took up arms against Locke, and felled him with three shots. When approached about the gun battle, she gave the reasoning, “He killed a friend (Struan), and had to go, simple as that.” The violence seemed to die with Locke; killings have been vastly reduced since, though still sporadic. It is not yet known if the city of Detroit will be able to rebuild from the great losses they have suffered, or even what the two remaining bosses, Gregoire and MoneyPenny, wish to do with their families. Reports indicate MoneyPenny had handed her family over to Bailey shortly before the events, so whether she will take a leading role or not is yet to be seen. 'RENEWED HOPE FOR LAS VEGAS ' By Angelique As a crowed gathered, the up and coming prominent, crab king, Shinobi took the stage to announce his plans for the city of Las Vegas. The crowed numbered in the hundreds as he stepped up to the microphone and began to deliver his speech of hope. Having bloodlines that go back going back to the days of “The Black Dragon Society”, Mr. Shinobi has gathered members of this former family along with some of the other known families on the west coast under the banner of “La Societa Dera Del Drago”. Believing working with all of the people of Las Vegas regardless of situation, he hopes to bring the city back to its intended glory. The city will remain open to all with the intentions of allowing business and personal representation to brighten the city that was left dim when previous attempts failed to keep it thriving. Although allowing this gesture of goodwill, Mr. Shinobi did advise that any who disturb the peace will be dealt with honored fashion. Following his speech, many within the audience expressed not only their best wishes for his plans, but also support for his ideals and honor. It is hoped that this man of honor, respect, and integrity will be most successful in his endeavors. 'DHARMA INITIATIVE FELLED BY OWN BOSS ' By Randle McMurphy Promising Chicago crime family The Dharma Initiative came to a dramatic recently, as their own leader, JohnLocke, turned his gun on the organization. The killings have been largely overshadowed by the war between New York and Detroit, though the casualties were very real. John Locke was approached about the situation, and had the following to say. “Was a great crew until a little bit of conflict arose and then my members starting jumping ship, and others.....most notably TommyGagliano(Cunningham), were giving my location out to people. So thought what’s the point in running a crew full of liars, rats and cowards.” The Chicago crime family collapsed when Locke returned to his New York roots, and the city has since become another unoccupied territory, one of many around the country. It is not thought that Chicago will remain empty for long, however, as it has always been of strategic importance to the mob, and I’m sure somebody will snap it up soon. 'KIDNAPPING AND RECOVERY ' By Gazette Reporter Apparently, while supposedly safe within the walls of the Family construction, a small child was kidnapped in Las Vegas. The child named Paulo is the son of the late Natatia, former reporter for this paper. The person hired to care for the child had left him in the capable hands of his bodyguards. It wasn’t until she was called to the lower levels of the building and informed that the child had been forcibly removed from the custody of his bodyguards. According to the bodyguards shortly before they were executed by the child’s grandfather Merc, the boy knew the man that came in and ordered him removed. After a frantic search of the building and surrounding areas, Miss Angelique Dominaro, turned to the well known Boss of the city for assistance, but found he was not to be found. Without wasting time, she then headed to The Flamingo, the establishment of Merc to inform him of the abduction. It was during this time that the first ransom note was received. The note was from a well respected man offering his services to negotiate the release of the boy for the sum of two million dollars. Without the means to meet this request, Miss Dominaro began to turn to all of the people she had met in her short time in this country. Her pleas for assistance were met with partial help or attempts to negotiate the release for no money changing hands. The person holding the boy would not relent. It was during this time, Miss Dominaro received a phone call from the man during which he allowed the child to speak to his nanny. She tried to remain calm and reassure the child that she would always care for him and would not give up looking for him. After the phone call, she realized that he had learned a great deal from his mother, for he remained strong and brave even while being abused. The call just made her more determined to find the child and the person responsible. Following the call, another note was delivered. This time the man reminded her about the Lindbergh kidnapping and told her that if demands were not met the child would meet the same fate. Desperate for help, the young nanny went from person to person trying to obtain help to release this poor child. When all hope seemed lost, she left the Family building and took a walk. While out, she stumbled across a zoo. She had never seen a zoo, so she went in and roamed about the cages. As she was watching some animals being fed, she heard a child call out, but the zoo was filled with parents and young children. It wasn’t until the voice got closer that she realized it was her named being called out by the missing child. Scooping the child up, she ran for the rear entrance leaving the new bodyguards behind to take care of any followers. Once safely out of the zoo, the nanny rushed the child to the secluded home of his grandfather and remained on the compound. As for the person responsible, there is no concrete proof as to the culprit, but there are those with theories. Unfortunately, theories will not put the man responsible behind bars, but this child will be highly protected by not only hired people, but also the Family of Las Vegas. 'JOHNLOCKE; SERIAL KILLER OR SUPERHERO? ' By MsKitty We are all aware of the mass genocide single handedly conducted by Mr. Locke of the New York group during the recent past events, followed by his violent death. Although the Mafioso nation can finally take breath again and walk the streets without fear of instantaneous death, this reporter has learned a portion of the nation is mourning for the loss of Locke, in particular nonviolent civilians and the National Police Force. “At first we went after Locke, of course.” George Marks, head of the Chicago Police Department tells us, “But once we realized he was only after the street scum and organized crime we began to relax. We didn’t have to work as hard anymore. Heck, I even went golfing a couple weekends back. Me, golfing! Imagine that. Why, the boys even began calling him the modern day superhero, that Locke fella.” A superhero hardly seems the label for a man whose hands have been dirtied by the blood of dozens of family and friends. After interviewing a citizen with no connections in organized crime in order to gather the civilian reaction, this reporter was told: “I'd think he was kinda psycho. But if he got rid of potentially dangerous people, then I would feel a little safer knowing they were gone. That is about it. I don't know if I can praise him for it, or hate him for it. So I'm neutral on it.” Whilst the civilians and authorities are mourning the death of Locke and celebrating the destruction of groups of criminals, the Mafioso nation is doing quite the opposite, celebrating Locke’s recent death while mourning their own lost and loved. “Well the way I see it he was a serial killer. He killed a lot of people including two good friends of mine.” Tony_Montana explains, after requested for his viewpoint on our Serial Killer versus Superhero issue. Another Mafioso, Tommy_Gagliano, one of Locke’s victims had confided prior to his murder: “The man is a psycho with serious issues. The world will be a better place without him.” With so many contradictory opinions who will really know the truth? Did Locke murder to aid the authorities in their fight against crime, or for his own sadistic pleasure? Does the murder of dozens of “bad people” make an individual a “good person”? Was Locke nothing but a serial killer, or was he a superhero? Truly, these questions bother some, but not others. We leave you with the wise words of Miami’s The_Pie concerning his opinion on the entire matter. “Quite frankly, he was a dick. Nuff said.” 'NY ALL STARS HOST GARDEN PARTY ' By Leora Saturday Morning Faustino of the New York All Stars came to the streets formally inviting all of the community young and old to rub elbows and nibble on fine food with the members of the New York family. Handling the barbeque pit was Dante Hicks and Donnay handled the drinks while Greg Ruzovicky teased the ladies at the kissing booth. A costume contest was also in place with family member David Peters dressed as a fish alongside his Fisherman pal Beckett. The party was reported to be quite the shindig however it seemed most in attendance were New Yorkers with a few exceptions, But it didn’t seem to put a damper on things as the kissing booth seemed to be raising more than a few bucks, although rumor has it two gentlemen by the names of Mr. Axe and Urshush were seen in line for the booth more than a few times. 'A NOTE FROM THE EDITOR ' Dear Readers, I apologise for our lack of print recently. This was due to circumstances beyond my control, but I do hope that it will not be happening again any time soon. This was compounded, once again, by our lack of staff. There are plenty of people who wish to point fingers at The Gazette for being less than regular, but none of these people seem willing to put their money where their mouth is, and give a helping hand themselves. The Gazette is a paper written for the community, traditionally BY the community. Recently, it is a paper written by myself and Natatia, with other writers few and far between. If you think you can write for The Gazette, and help keep us in regular print, then get in touch with me. Believe me, we’d love to hear from you. Thank you for listening, Randle. 'HOROSCOPES ' By Angelique Aries March 21-April 19 You need to speak up soon -- though that is rarely a problem for you. Now is perfect for communication on just about any level, from straight-up conversation to more subtle body language. Taurus April 20-May 20 You feel a bit out of sorts, but it's not so bad. In fact, you might really like it! You've got plenty of great mental energy and might find yourself racing ahead of your usual chores or routines. Gemini May 21-June 21 You usually know just what to say to people and now is no exception -- in fact, if anything, your verbal skills are even sharper! See if you can find a new spin to put on yesterday's news. Cancer June 22-July 22 There are issues on the table that nobody is dealing with, so you've got to roll up your sleeves and get to work. You may find that people are less likely to complain and just follow your lead instead. Leo July 23-August 22 You may be stymied about how to proceed with your latest plan, but discussion should yield brilliant results. Friends and coworkers are all fired up, even if their enthusiasm seems muted at first. Virgo August 23-September 22 You may have to be just a bit heartless now if you want to take care of the business that you know needs to be finished up right away. Someone needs to hear the ugly truth, so get it over with quickly. Libra September 23-October 22 You've got to get something off of your chest, but there may not be someone obvious to tell. You may just need to pick someone at random or come up with something even more creative! Scorpio October 23 - November 21 You may be a little confused over some new aspect of your work or home situation, but if you keep looking, you'll eventually see that there's one tiny detail out of place that should explain it all. Sagittarius November 22-December 21 Even through things seem pretty hairy, you can tell that you can shift the situation in the right direction. Just try not to step on anyone's toes if you can help it! Things ought to settle down soon. Capricorn December 22-January 19 You may have a harder time concentrating than usual, but that just means you're adapting to the pace of the day. Other folks are equally weird, so you won't fall behind and may even come out a little ahead! Aquarius January 20-February 18 Romance is still in the air and now is a great time to meet someone that you connect with on many different levels. Look for those who share your interests and then watch out for chemistry! Pisces February 19-March 20 Travel and big moves aren't optimal for you right now, though their time will come, of course. If you're locked in to something big, just keep your eyes open and expect the unexpected. 'CLASSIFIEDS/ANNOUNCEMENTS ' Looking to relax? Need a small piece of heaven? When in Vegas, visit Angel's Heavenly Hawaii for the finest in beverages, good fare, and traditional native performances. Catering to the finest patrons on the west coast. Hice19 (talk) The Mafia Gazette is now recruiting! Think you could handle a career in professional journalism? Contact Randle or Natatia for further details, or drop by the head office in Chicago.